


Day In the Life Of Nora

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Day In the Life Of Nora

It was 7:00 am and the teams didn’t have class today. Meaning team JNPR would most likely spend all day in their dorm together trying to keep Nora pleasured and happy. They had learned the hard way the job was not one for any single person to attempt. So they’d take turns being up first and then throughout the day. Or that’s how it would start anyway. And first up for the task was Jaune. The blonde stayed asleep in his bed as Nora woke up first and with morning wood. The overnight precum from her cock stained the side of her member and even leaked to her hips with no clothes in the way to absorb it. The redhead looked around the room to see the rest of her team was still asleep. Reaching down to her cock, she could feel the precum leaking from her tip almost in a constant stream. “Well, I guess it’s time to wake Jaune up in his favorite way.~”   
  
The room fell silent until she sat on the side of her bed and got off of it, the creaking causing Jaune to stir in his sleep until he was facing her. Soft snores left his lips as his mouth hung open a small bit. Smirking at the thought of coating Jaune’s stomach in her seed was almost enough to send Nora over the edge already. Biting her lip, she did her best to control herself from exploding so prematurely, but she was already so pent up just from not being fucked as she slept she couldn’t help herself from leaking more precum onto the floor.  
  
Before anymore of her juices could be wasted, Nora rushed her way over to Jaune and gently ran her cock along his cheek. She watched and quietly moaned as Jaune’s face became smeared and coated with the clear fluid that leaked from her appendage. The boy yawned as his eyes fluttered open from feeling her cock on his face. “Nora? Wanting to do it already?~” Yawning once more, he couldn’t stop her from shoving her cock into her mouth and running one of her hands in his hair.  
  
“Maybe I just want to feed you your breakfast before you forget to eat.~” Nora knew with it being this early, she would only need a few thrusts before she’d be ready to explode. “But today is going to be a little different, Jaune.~ I’m not going to fuck your face this morning.” Before she could finish her thought, she could see the look of worry in his eyes. As if he WASN’T going to get his favorite breakfast after almost two years of drinking her cum as breakfast every day. Giggling, she gently pet him to try and ease the worry away. “You’ll get your breakfast, but I want you to work for it today. As you know I’m trying to get Pyrrha pregnant!~” Just the thought of her sexy redhead teammate pregnant with her child sent shivers up her spine and her lips into a wide grin. “I think this will be incentive to make you work and get all of the cum you can to prevent that.”  
  
That was all the encouragement the boy needed to get to work. Doing his best to wrap his tongue around her massive member as he slowly bobbed his head down what he could. He was used to having the entire thing forced into his throat, but doing it himself was posing a problem. He could only get about halfway down her cock before he gagged and did his best to pull off of her cock. Once he was off he could almost hear the disappointment Nora felt that he stopped, so he wrapped his hand around her member, stroking it as fast as he could with a tight grip he knew she would enjoy. By the way her cock throbbed and twitched in his hand, he could tell he was doing a a good job at pleasing her. “Teasing me about Pyrrha isn’t nice, Nora.” Jaune did his best to fake pouting as if she actually upset him. If he had to admit it, he’d rather Nora get Pyrrha pregnant than anybody.  
  
“You say that, but with how many times all of you have been wrapped around this dick, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d give her to me just if I asked.” She giggled and brushed her cock against his face some more to smear around the precum that still lingered. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted me to get you pregnant if you had a cunt for me to fill…” She paused for a second, realizing what she just said. “…Who am I kidding? You wouldn’t have a say- or complaint- in the matter!~”  
  
The two of them heard one of the other two stir in their bed and froze still. Neither was concerned about being found out. This was a regular thing after all. They were just surprised anyone would wake up from them fooling around so early. “Mmm. Nora, please….” It was Pyrrha talking in her sleep. “Don’t stop…” The sleep talk faded almost as quickly as it began.  
  
“See? Told you she loves it.” Nora giggled once more, pushing her cock into Jaune’s mouth with a smile. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she forced him to take every inch of her twitching member. “I might end up feeding you a little early with how perfect your mouth is, Jauneyboy!~ Would you like that?” Feeling him nod on the base of her shaft was reason enough for her to buck her hips once or twice and send her load into his throat and stomach. But something was wrong, she felt something warm begin to drip onto her leg as she did so. Looking down, she saw that Jaune had cum from drinking her sperm and it ended up landing on her leg. “Well, I’m glad you enjoy your breakfast so much, dear.” She pulled out of his mouth as if she had the intent of cutting off his supply of sweet cream but he stopped her by grabbing her ass and holding her in place.  
  
The moment Jaune could feel the last of her seed enter his stomach and mouth, he smiled and swallowed down what was left in his mouth. After pulling off of her cock, he did his best to lick it clean of any excess cum before grabbing hold of her hand. “Don’t go to Pyrrha just yet… Spend more time with me.” He seemed to beg as he licked his own cum from Nora’s leg. “Please…?”  
  
“Jaune, you know I have to wake Pyrrha and Ren. We can’t let them sleep all day, can we?~” She smiled and sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head to her large chest. “What’s the matter, Jaune? You’ve only clung to me like this if something was bothering you.”  
  
“I….I love you, Nora but…I don’t want you to get Pyrrha pregnant. I love her too and want to be with her, you, and Ren for the rest of my life.” The blonde looked up to Nora with pleading eyes. This really meant something to the boy.  
  
“She’s the one who asked me to get her pregnant. After training, we got busy in the locker room and well, she asked. Of course, how could I deny that sexy body a child that she’s begging for?~” She giggled and gently kissed Jaune’s forehead. “I can make you a promise though. Once she has my child, you and Ren can use and abuse her all you want to get her pregnant with your own. Everyone around loves my cock, so I’ll be able to have as many children as I want. But, if it’ll make one of my besties happy…~” She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Jaune’s lips. “Then I suppose I’ll let you have all the fun you want with her. Will that work?”  
  
Jaune thought for a moment as he listened to what Nora was saying. “So she asked…. Well, sure. Once she has your child, I’ll make sure to give her mine. Because I’ll bet you want to have Ren’s child too.~”  
  
“Well, even if I did want Ren to get me pregnant, he’s too busy riding my cock to get his inside of me most of the time. Unless I’m feeling generous. So, it all depends.” She tried shifting her way out from under Jaune, only to have him push her onto her back and sit himself on her massive shaft. “Jaune…what are you doing?”  
  
“Nora…. I want to be greedy today… Even just for a little while, I want you to use me before you mess with anyone else. Please, Nora?” He begged, lacing kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then along her breasts, all while he adjusted himself to slip her tip into his backdoor. “Even if it won’t be for long, just a little longer?”  
  
The young ginger looked over to her sleeping teammates and then back to the blonde in her lap. “Fine. You can sit with me inside you for a moment but I’m not going to spend all day with you when I need to wake up Pyrrha and Ren soon. You know how they get if I’m not the one to wake them up.”  
  
“That’ll work for me.” He smiled and lowered himself all the way down her shaft to the base, letting his own balls and cock rest on her stomach with a smile. “So…I don’t think any of us have ever asked you, Nora. You’re so open with yourself and have always woken us up this way. Why? Did we do something special to earn it?”  
  
“Nope.~ Well, not really. When I got partnered with you three, I was really happy to be able to stay by Ren’s side. But then I met you and Pyrrha and something just sparked inside of me. Neither of you complained, so I never saw a reason to stop and I still don’t.” Nora opened her mouth once more to speak but was silenced by Jaune planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
“Neither of us will ever complain about you making love to us, Nora. Ever. As a friend and just someone we trust, we’ll always enjoy it and want more of it.”  
  
The ginger blinked and squeezed Jaune to her body a bit tighter, grateful that he was telling her this. His ass squeezed her cock once before he gingerly pulled off of her. “Thank you, Jaune. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to wake Pyrrha.~” She smiled wide and got out of the bed, crawling her way into Pyrrha’s.


End file.
